


Feeling Blue

by Seasound (Shinska)



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe is depressed and Blurr's spark aches to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderSideswipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/gifts).



Sideswipe hadn't shown up for his duty shift that morning. Normally the young mech was raring to go and chatting with everyone. Blurr noticed the young bot's absence and went in search of him. Normally Blurr would be trying to reprimand the younger mech, but something told Blurr that this wasn't a normal situation. He sent Incinerator out to help look, but so far neither were coming up with any leads. Where could Sideswipe have gone? The sniper checked the video feed and saw that said missing mech had left the base. Without hesitation, Blurr snatched up Incinerator and drove out in search of his missing comrade.

The search took several long, grueling hours before the sniper finally came across Sideswipe. He transformed and was about to reprimand the younger mech when he saw the tear stained face staring down at the ground. Blurr hesitated. Maybe he should leave the younger Autobot alone. He started to back away when Sideswipe spoke.

"I know you're there. No need to show that you care."

That wasn't the Sideswipe that Blurr knew. Freeing Incinerator, Blurr stepped forward.

"What has gotten into, Sideswipe? Normally you are looking forward to spending time with Hot Shot."

Sideswipe frowned and looked away, "Like you care. Nothing about you says that you care?"

"I beg to differ. While I'm not outgoing like you or overly friendly like Hot Shot or Red Alert, I DO have feelings. Even Incinerator here will tell you about them."

The Mini-Con nodded. "It's true! He might show them, but he does care. He... uh... is concerned about you."

Sideswipe crossed his arms and ignored Blurr, trying hard not to let fresh tears go. It didn't work. Seeing the mech he liked standing there looking at him caused him to burst into tears once more. For some silly and strange reason, Blurr got the feeling he had done something wrong... or that it was about him. He knelt and reached out to Sideswipe who flinched away.

"You don't care! Don't pretend that you do!"

Confusion flared across Blurr's body and voice. "Sideswipe? I DO care. Why else would I be out here looking for you? Even if you weren't trying to impress anyone you still do your duty as an Autobot and enjoy it. This behavior is so unlike you. What happened to that bright, vivacious, outgoing mech that I know?"

"He's gone. He's never coming back!"

Sideswipe was on his feet in an instance, yelling at the mech of his affections.

"For years I've been trying to get your attention! For years I wanted you to notice me for something other than a hindrance! And no matter what I did you always turned me away. It didn't matter whether we were on duty or off, you STILL refused to look at me any differently than if I were nothing but a burden!"

Blurr was on his feet. "You are not a burden! How dare you accuse me of this!?"

"IT'S TRUE! YOU RESPECT HOT SHOT MORE THAN YOU EVER RESPECTED ME!"

Blurr was shouting right back. "YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A CHILD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO BACK OFF AND WHEN TO MOVE FORWARD! HALF THE TIME YOU DON'T EVEN RESPECT MY FEELINGS OR BOUNDARIES! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to be left alone?!"

"You're always alone! You don't hang out, your only friend is your Mini-Con partner or Scavenger. You respect Optimus and Red Alert, but that's about it! How can you expect anyone to respect you truly if you don't learn more about your teammates?"

"I know enough. I know just enough to watch their backs during battle. I don't have time fo--"

"That's just it! You don't have time for anything else! There's been something in front of your face the entire time and you just brush over it like it was nothing!"

There was an angry silence as the two large mechs stared at each other, panting heavily. Incinerator and Nightbeat shifted uneasily. Their partners had never acted this way towards each other, not once. Granted they hadn't been friends before, but they at least gave each other space and some respect. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? The two blue bots continued to stare and give snarling looks. It was Blurr who finally broke the silence.

"You mean the puppy dog looks you always give me?"

Sideswipe opened his mouth to retaliate before he paused, stunned. "Y-You noticed?"

"Sideswipe it took Alexis to show me references on the internet to figure it out." There was a pause, "Yes, I noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything? Either to discourage or encourage it?"

"Because I didn't want to destroy your hope. I wanted you to figure it out for yourself instead of telling you what you could or could not do with your feelings."

Sideswipe felt a new wave of anger wash over him. "You led me on! You fragging led me on and made me think that there was something there! Why didn't you just say something so I didn't have to spend so many years wait--"

He was cut off when Blurr surged forward and his hand wrapped around the back of the younger mech's helm. Sideswipe let out a surprised snarl as he was pulled forward. Wait... when did Blurr remove his mask... ohhhh. Optics closed behind the visor as lips crushed down upon his. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. Blurr would never kiss him... not ever. However, this was no dream. They had really fought and they were really kissing. Incinerator chuckled and pulled Nightbeat with him.

"Come on. Let's go stand guard. They need some time to themselves."

Nightbeat nodded with a grin on his face and followed after his dear friend. Blurr wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's lower back and completely pulled him flush to his body. The kiss broke leaving both mechs panting and gasping for breath. Sideswipe had a dazed look upon his face.

"W-Why...?"

"Because I realized something."

Sideswipe felt fear clutch his spark, but Blurr's next words completely and utterly shocked him. "I found that I was returning your feelings."

Sideswipe gasped as Blurr knelt, kissing Sideswipe's frame down to his panels. The hacker clenched the sniper's shoulders as a keen escaped his vocalizer.

"Blurr... please!" He cried out.

The only response given was a hum from the older mech. The vibrations caused Sideswipe to jerk wildly at this strange, new sensation. His port panel slid away, revealing how very much sealed he was. This surprised Blurr and he looked up to Sideswipe.

The mech caught the look and blushed. "No one ever interested me enough for this... besides I only ever wanted you since we first met anyway."

Blurr pressed his lips against the open port and began to tease his. His glossa stroked the sensitive nodes and Sideswipe became aware of these new sensations for the first time. He arched into the sniper's lips, driving him deeper.

"Yessssssss...." Came the pleased hiss of pleasure.

Sideswipe crashed to the ground as the pleasure surged through him and he overloaded for the first time. Blurr swallowed the lubricant that had flooded the younger Autobot's port. A soft SNICK filled the air as Blurr's spike panel shifted and his endowed spike pressurized. Sideswipe whimpered as he saw the length.

"Shhh... It's alright. I'll be gentle." Blurr promised softly, head of his spike pressing against the virgin port. It didn't take long before his hips snapped forward and claimed the seal of his lover. Sideswipe arched and screamed with pain.

"You said you would be gentle?"

"Are you telling me they didn't cover interfacing in your studies? It's an important lesson."

Sideswipe blushed. "I... uhhh..."

"The first time is always painful for a few short moments. Now... just FEEL!"

The pain turned to pleasure as Blurr began to rock his hips. Sideswipe keened as he gripped the mech he had loved for so long. The slow, steady rhythm built in strength before Blurr was all but pounding into young Sideswipe. The mewls, moans, whimpers, and keens escaping the excitable yet terrified mech made Blurr groan with desire. He had indeed slowly started returning Sideswipe's feelings. The pleasure mounted as the moon started to rise in the night sky. Both came to a crashing overload, neither paying any real attention to what they were doing aside from living in the moment and enjoying the pleasure and passion. Blurr captured Sideswipe's lips with his own once more and let his glossa dance with his lover's. Their sparks sang for each other through their chestplating. But one thing was certain. They would be in so much trouble upon their return.


	2. Punishment

To say Optimus was furious was an understatement. The Autobot leader was _livid_. "Do you have any idea how irresponsible you both were? I never expected this kind of behavior from either of you!"

Oh yes. Optimus was VERY livid. Not even Hot Shot was around to stick up for his friend and not only were Sideswipe and Blurr being yelled at, but so were Nightbeat and Incinerator.

"And you two just let them ignore their duties! I have half a mind to separate the four of you or put you in the brig."

Nightbeat and Incinerator protested to this loudly, but Sideswipe and Blurr understood that they had both broken the rules. Finally, the Autobot leader's voice became soft but still held the tint of anger that he felt.

"You are both confined to your quarters until such time as you can be trusted with your duties once more. Sideswipe you will be helping Red Alert each day in his med-bay. You are to report to him at 0600 sharp. All tardiness will add another week to you indefinite punishment."

The Prime turned to Blurr, "As for you. You will be stuck on monitor duty starting at 0600 sharp. The both of you will remain on duty until 1800. Jetfire will keep an optic on you until such as I deem you both responsible again." A snarl crossed his face. "Am I making myself clear?"

Sideswipe and Blurr nodded. "Yes, sir." They responded in a respectful tone.

"Your Mini-Con partners will be under watch by Sparkplug and Comettor. No battles for either of you unless it is a dire emergency. Understand?!"

"Crystal clear."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go to your quarters until your respected shift starts. This is unacceptable behavior and I don't want to catch either of you ever again."

With that the pair turned and headed back for their quarters. Blurr wanted to speak with Sideswipe, but they had Red Alert watching closely, making sure that both of them returned to their quarters. There would be no talking this night. Blurr felt his spark ache as Red Alert carried Incinerator away from him. It wasn't fair. Mini-Con partners weren't meant to be separated from their respected partner, but Blurr knew this was a punishment. He had to see this through no matter what.

Sideswipe didn't fair well. Once he was alone the mech broke down and cried. He set his alarm for 5:30 AM so that he could be at Red Alert's medical bay by six. He couldn't bring himself to ever regret what had transpired between him and Blurr. No, it was actually something that he had enjoyed immensely and wished he could do again. Unfortunately, due to their punishment, they would most likely be tired out each night without so much as five minutes alone with each other. He crawled onto his berth and slipped into an uneasy recharge.

His dreams were haunting and terrifying. He dreamed that Blurr had only done what he had done just for pleasure and didn't really care for the mech. Needless to say that Sideswipe's recharge escaped him for the rest of the night. He was in the med-bay at 0600 on the dot; yawning tiredly. Red Alert frowned.

"Is something the matter, Sideswipe?"

"Bad dreams. Woke me up around midnight and couldn't get back to sleep." He dipped his head. "Nightbeat usually helps me calm down enough to return to my charge, but..." He spread his arms wide and Red Alert nodded. "You may use Longarm if you wish. Optimus never said you couldn't have a temporary partner."

Sideswipe blinked and a teary smile filled his face. "Thank you, Red."

The medic smiled in return. "No problem. Come. I want you to do inventory. I'll show you what to do before I go into my office and work on reports." The medic instructed Sideswipe very carefully before leaving him to it.

Meanwhile, Blurr slunk into the monitor room and took a seat. Jetfire frowned. "You're late."

"No. I'm exactly on time. Optimus said be here at 0600 sharp. It's 0600 sharp."

"No. You are exactly twelve seconds late."

Blurr looked at Jetfire, annoyed. "Are you really going to punish me for a handful of seconds?"

"Yes. You will have another week added onto your punishment."

Blurr grumbled but kept to himself. No way was he going to cause trouble with Jetfire. Jetfire left to be replaced by Optimus around noon. Blurr sat up straight and turned to his leader and commander.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Blurr?"

"What exactly did you mean by 0600 sharp? Does it have to be within that 60 seconds or 6:00:00 on the dot?"

"So long as it is still 0600 hours then there shouldn't be an issue." He paused. "Why?"

"Because Jetfire said I was twelve seconds late for my shift and added an additional week to my punishment."

"Revoked. Twelve seconds is still within that one minute and counts as 0600 hours. HOWEVER, you will stay an additional hour each day this week to compensate."

"Understood, sir."

Jetfire returned and Optimus left. Blurr tried to get up to grab fuel for the rest of his shift, but the Autobot SIC forced him to sit down. Blurr was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"I need to fuel!"

"You are being punished. Sit!"

"FRAG YOU!"

Blurr was on his feet and out the door in seconds. Jetfire couldn't stop him from grabbing a cube and returning to his shift. Even Optimus could grant that. He grabbed his energon and sipped, happy to hear his tanks stop their complaint. He turned and headed back to the monitor room to be stopped by Jetfire.

"You left your post!"

"I went to get energon you fragger! Punishment doesn't mean starve your soldiers!"

"You left your post without permission!"

"Would you have gotten me energon if I asked for it?" Came the snarled reply.

"No. Nor would I have allowed you to get some of your own. Someone would have been by to see to your fuel."

A fist sailed through the air and connected with Jetfire's face. Blurr normally didn't lose his temper, but the Autobot SIC didn't know when to leave well enough alone. Twice in one day he tried to find a way to punish Blurr that went against Optimus' verdict. Before long Optimus and Hoist were separating the two.

"Blurr I'm sending you to the brig for assau--"

"HE HAD IT COMING! I understand following orders, sir, I really do. First I'm told to add an additional week to my measly twelve seconds late, now I'm told I cannot get my energon!"

Optimus turned to Jetfire. "Did you really deny his request for refueling?"

"No."

Blurr snarled. "LIAR! I had to leave to grab my energon and was returning to my post when you joined me in the hall."

Hoist stilled. "Did you get anyone to cover for you while you followed after Blurr?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Scavenger."

Optimus checked and saw that Scavenger was sitting at the monitor. It had been him that alerted Optimus and Hoist of the situation.

"Scavenger, rewind the security footage will you?"

The former Decepticon did so. It showed a very furious Blurr stomping out of the the monitor room to the rec. room. Alright so far. A few moments passed before Scavenger arrived to relieve Jetfire to follow after Blurr who, by this point, was heading back in the direction of his post with a slightly less agitated look. Then the altercation started.

"Rewind and play, sound on."

_"You left your post!"_

_"I went to get energon you fragger! Punishment doesn't mean you starve your soldiers!"_

_"You left your post without permission!"_

_"Would you have gotten me energon if I asked for it?"_

_"No. Nor would I have allowed you to get some on your own. Someone would have been by to see to your fuel."_

Then Optimus watched the fist sail into Jetfire's face. "I've seen enough. Jetfire you are hereby stripped of your rank and assigned double patrols. Hoist will take over your position. You do not, I repeat, do NOT refuse your subordinates their energon. It is our life energy and without it we die. Granted Blurr is being punished, but you will have to answer to Red Alert if Blurr had passed out from lack of fuel."

Jetfire snarled angrily and stormed out of the room. "Scavenger. You will finish the rest of the shift with Blurr and report back to keep an optic on him in the morning."

"Yes, sir!" Hoist had left and returned in that short amount of time with fresh energon for Blurr. The sniper accepted it with a tired thanks and sat down in his seat.

It had been degrading to have to resort to unnecessary violence to get his point across. Yes he had done fragged up and needed to punished, but to be denied _energon_? Even Optimus knew that was going too far. Thankfully Optimus didn't see fit to punish him for walking away from his post. Under normal circumstances Blurr would have zipped to get energon and would have been back within five minutes of leaving. Though judging from the look he had, he would have gladly stayed away longer just to piss Jetfire off.


	3. Sneaking Around

Over the course of the next week or so, Sideswipe and Blurr diligently reported for their respective punishment detail. Sideswipe was becoming increasingly volatile and angry. He didn't know why, but his body kept telling him he wanted Blurr. After the pair left their posts for the night and headed for their quarters, Sideswipe had a plan. Granted it was a bit ragged, but it was a plan nonetheless. All Sideswipe had to do was let Longarm leave him.

"I think I can sleep on my own tonight."

The Mini-Con nodded and departed to Red Alert's rooms. Sideswipe had never been one to come up with plans so this one was sure to be full of holes. However, he needed to wait awhile before leaving his quarters again. It was currently Red Alert who was monitoring the cameras that night, despite having pulled a full shift in the med-bay. The medic became confused when he watched Sideswipe try and sneak through the base halls. It soon became apparent that he was heading for Blurr's room. He contacted Optimus who joined his medic in the monitor room.

The Prime became concerned with Sideswipe's behavior. He had only broken the rules once and had been working so hard to gaining the lost trust back. What was he doing now? Sideswipe paused and glanced around and saw the camera. The young Autobot gulped and knew he was being watched. However, he did not hesitate. He opened the door to Blurr's rooms and went inside.

"A blatant disregard for the rules. Comm. Hoist and have him and Scavenger meet me at Blurr's quarters."

Red Alert nodded and proceeded with his orders.

Blurr was lying on his side when his door opened. Shooting up in bed he hissed in surprise at Sideswipe's familiar frame.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to get us into trouble again?"

"I couldn't resist. Please Blurr." He begged softly, familiar SNICK filling the air as the younger mech's port panel slid open.

He straddled Blurr's hips and rubbed against him, rutting and moaning. "Please?"

Blurr couldn't ignored Sideswipe's request. With a low moan of his own, his spike panel slid open and he flipped them and slammed into Sideswipe. The hacker keened at the sudden intrusion after so long of an absence. Their hips rocked as Blurr's hands braced him while on either side of his lover's helm.

"Remove your visor."

Sideswipe did so without question. Dark blue optics met tender light blue optics in the dark. "Mmmm... beautiful." Blurr murmured.

Their lips met and glossas danced. The sparks rose as the two coupled once more.

Optimus, Scavenger, and Hoist met outside Blurr's quarters. It was Scavenger who stopped them. "Wait... listen."

Optimus and Hoist frowned and heard the sounds coming from within. "What is that?"

Scavenger frowned before speaking. "I do believe our Sideswipe has been feeling a little lonely."

"Explain."

"If I didn't know any better... they're interfacing."

Optimus and Hoist shot the aging Decepticon startled looks. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know the sounds, sir. I've been there myself. I think I can safely assume this is the reason why they never reported for duty that day."

Optimus turned to the camera with a shrug before opening the door to Blurr's quarters. Inside the three mechs stilled, optics widening. Red Alert had to turn the sound on to find out what was going on. He froze when he heard the sounds.

Inside, Blurr had moved Sideswipe to the wall and was pounding into him. Sideswipe was keening and mewling such sweet sounds and begging Blurr to go faster and harder. The hacker's hands gripped the sniper's shoulders while the sniper was nibbling on the young Autobot's neck wires.

"NUGH! BLURR!" Sideswipe cried out as overload hit him.

The pair sank to the ground, drained. Before long the two were kissing, unaware of their audience. Optimus frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sideswipe gasped and shoved away from Blurr who had the decency to look guilty. Both of them let their equipment close and they stood at attention in front of Optimus. Scavenger snorted.

"I told you, Optimus."

"Sideswipe, report to the med-bay. I want Red Alert to check you over for any damage."

"Sir, it was completely mutual. Please, we did nothing wrong!"

"I separated you two for a reason. Now I see you are sneaking around behind my back?"

"This was the first night. Please sir, I-I..." Tears threatened to fill Sideswipe's optics. He had wanted Blurr for so long, but he was often scolded and denied any sort of contact with him.

Optimus looked alarmed, "Sideswipe?"

The young Autobot burst into tears and ran from Blurr's room and back to his. His night of passion had been ruined and he was now ashamed. Crawling onto his berth he sobbed into his arms, purposefully not setting his alarm. Why had they walked in on him? Couldn't they understand the need to interface once in awhile?

Blurr snarled. "How dare you?! He did nothing wrong!"

"Blurr you are under punishment. Do not make me assign more duties to your workload."

"Do it then! Show Hoist and Scavenger that you don't care about your soldiers. One night, it was only one night, Optimus. I... I... I LOVE HIM!"

The admission was so startling that it made Optimus stagger backwards. He narrowed his optics. "How long?"

"It's none of your business. It interfered with our duties ONCE, sir. I have just as much of a working alarm clock as he does. We wouldn't have made the same mistake twice."

This startling admission was not something that Optimus had ever thought Blurr would say. He looked to Scavenger and Hoist who both shrugged. Scavenger had interfaced plenty of times and while Hoist hadn't, he had done plenty of self-servicing. He knew the need to release the built up energy somehow. Optimus turned to Blurr and ordered him to get some rest. Blurr snorted but crawled onto his berth. He had plans to overload Sideswipe many, many times. It wasn't fair that Optimus had interrupted them in the middle of their interface. It had been embarrassing and for Sideswipe, shameful. Things could not get any worse.

Wrong.


	4. Unexpected News

It didn't take long for Hot Shot and Jetfire to find out what had transpired between Blurr and Sideswipe. It was no secret that Sideswipe had fallen hard for the sniper, but what was a surprise was Blurr returning the feelings and encouraging it. Over the next several weeks, Blurr and Sideswipe had been ignoring each other and giving each other the cold shoulder. Because of this, Optimus felt bad. He hadn't intended to drive apart two lovers. He spoke with Nightbeat and Incinerator and the pair admitted to having known about Blurr's and Sideswipe's first coupling... the day that Sideswipe lost his seal. This news surprised everyone.

"Seal? What's that?" Carlos asked curiously.

Alexis punched him. "Carlos! It's a personal matter! Though I think I understand. All species have needs no matter what. Energon is their fuel while pizza and such things are ours. I'm guessing a seal... is like someone who's never gotten with another before?"

"It still doesn't explain what it is, dude."

"For the last time do not call me DUDE! And for your information if Blurr took Sideswipe's seal then it means Sideswipe had been a virgin!"

Carlos and Rad covered their ears. "Did not need to know that!"

"So... Blurr was Sideswipe's first? But aren't they guys?"

Hot Shot shook his head. "Not in the sense of you two. We have all functioning parts or what you would call male and female parts. We are one "gender" but mechs, femmes, Seekers, we can all carry and have Sparklings."

"What is carrying and Sparklings?" Carlos asked.

Alexis punched him again. "Pregnancy and infants, stupid! God, Carlos, I don't speak their language, but it's not hard to decipher what their terms are."

Rad nodded, "I hate to admit it, but Alexis is right. Carrying is rather easy to understand. But what I don't get is why are you so adamant that they DON'T get together?"

"Because it causes more problems than it's worth. Like with human couplings accidents... happen."

"Unintended offspring."

Optimus nodded. "I do not mind our soldiers having a little time to themselves, but neither showed the best judgement as of late and it has me worried."

Highwire spoke. "Optimus? Sir? Sideswipe's acting strange. It's not about being caught or the punishment, but just yesterday morning he purged several times."

Alexis hummed at that. "He did. And he looked to be so ill and out of it. Can you guys get sick?"

"Not in the same way you do. We get viruses and trojans, but we cannot get cancer or any such diseases such as those."

Red Alert was concerned. "I'll check Sideswipe out later and see if he's alright. Hopefully it's just a little bug that will pass soon."

"Maybe, but keep me updated anyway." Red Alert nodded and headed off.

Sideswipe was moaning over the bucket in the med-bay. He had been doing so well, but lately he had been a little sluggish and ill. The sound of sour energon filled the air as the hacker purged once more into the bucket.

"Someone spiked my energon. I just know it."

"Not necessarily. You probably just have a bug. Let me scan you and find out."

Sideswipe moaned as Red Alert moved to his side. The medic scanned Sideswipe. After a few moments the scanner beeped. Red Alert gasped, scanned again, and gasped once more at the results. The scanner fell to the ground with a loud clatter. The sound made Sideswipe's helm ache and with his already sore frame, it didn't seem to do so well by him. Red Alert's footsteps hurried away from Sideswipe and the med-bay.

"Okay..." He muttered angrily. After a few moments he tanks were cleared out and he felt like he could move again.

With a sigh he went and cleaned out the stale energon and ensured that the bucket was perfectly clean and sterile once more. Setting the bucket aside, Sideswipe made to finish his duties before he stopped. What had made Red Alert act so strange? Curiosity got the better of the young mech as he moved to the fallen scanner and picked it up. It probably was something bad and Sideswipe would probably need to be confined or something. Chuckling the hacker turned the scanner so that his optics were looking at the screen. He frowned at it and then rubbed his optics to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

Still not believing it, Sideswipe shook the little machine to see if it was broken, it wasn't. Sideswipe gasped and dropped the scanner as if it had burned him, backing away. Fear coursed through his entire frame as the guilty results glared back at him. Terror caused the young mech to flee from the med-bay. No! It couldn't be! That just couldn't happen! Sideswipe had worked so hard to get where he was at to suddenly lose it all in one fell swoop.

Sideswipe... was carrying.


	5. Denial

"Optimus! Optimus I need to speak with you immediately!" Red Alert shouted.

The Prime turned with a frown. "Red Alert?"

Alexis looked at her friends with a worried look. What had Red Alert found out that seemed to be so terrifying?

"Privately, sir."

"Hoist. You're in charge until I return." The Prime followed after his medic. He wasn't terrified per se, but he wasn't exactly happy about it either. Once they were in Optimus' office the medic immediately began his report.

"Sideswipe was purging hard when I entered the med-bay. He allowed me to scan him and I had to rescan him a second time to see if I was seeing what I was truly seeing."

"Go on?" Concern filled Optimus' voice as he waited to hear the news. He had a feeling that whatever it was he wasn't going to like. And it turned out that he was right.

"Sideswipe's carrying. Fraggit it, Optimus! Sideswipe is carrying Blurr's Sparkling. This is why officers should never couple with regular soldiers."

"Where is Sideswipe now?"

"Back in the med-bay.... oh dear."

"Red?"

"I dropped my scanner in my haste to report to you... I fear he might have seen the results and panicked. Sparklings during a time of war are NOT a good thing. I fear he might do something stupid."

Optimus was on his feet. "Find him. We need to make sure he's alright."

Blurr was currently monitoring the cameras when the door slammed open behind him. The sniper turned, surprised.

"Sideswipe? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I-I came to give you some energon."

Blurr took the cube, confused, but didn't say a word. "Shouldn't you be in the med-bay? You know if Optimus catches us we'll be in more trouble than we already are."

"Oh I just thought you could use a break for a minute or two."

"Sideswipe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sideswipe answered too fast. Blurr slammed the cube down and got to his feet, causing Sideswipe to wince.

"Fraggit, Sideswipe. I know when someone's lying, and you definitely are. Now please tell me. I want to help."

"N-No... you'll side with Optimus. I know you will!"

Blurr was alarmed, "Sideswipe. I won't side with anyone unless I know what's going on. Please tell me."

"No. Y-You... you used me!"

"What?" Blurr was utterly confused. He watched as Sideswipe took off. He sent a comm.

::Optimus. Sideswipe just visited me and is acting strangely. He insists that nothing is wrong and also accused me of wanting to side with you. What is going on?::

There was silence for a few moments before the Prime responded. ::Sideswipe's carrying, Blurr. He's carrying your Sparkling.::

This caused the mech to sill. ::I'm afraid this joke isn't funny.::

::He's serious, Blurr. He is showing signs of being only a weeks along... since the night Optimus caught you and Sideswipe.::

Blurr stilled. Oh Primus, he had gone too far. He had ended up Sparking Sideswipe. Fear clutched at his spark. What had he done? Granted he did love Sideswipe and loved the idea of Sparking him with life, but he should have known better. ::W-What can I do?::

::Stay at your post. We'll find him.::

Blurr bit his lip anxiously. He had caused this. He needed to find a way to make things right. Choice made, Blurr abandoned his post willingly. He tore after Sideswipe to try and console his lover. He would do what he could to help Sideswipe through this.

Optimus smiled. "Do you think it worked?"

"Why you insisted we tell him is beyond me... why did you want him to know again?"

"Because they have to work this out. They created life and they have to work out whether they want to keep it or terminate it."

"Terminate?"

Alexis roared. "ABORT IT YOU IDIOT!"

Carlos winced, "Holy frijoles. No need to shout, Alexis."

Rad, on the other hand, was concerned. "What if Megatron finds out? From what you explained, Sparklings haven't been seen since before the war which, according to you, was over several million years ago if not more. If he found out... wouldn't he use this to his advantage?"

Jetfire cursed. "Rad's right. Megatron would undoubtedly use Sideswipe against us... and considering that he coupled with Blurr twice now and is carrying Blurr's Sparkling, Blurr is in danger of clouded judgement."

"Autobots. Transform and roll out! We need to get to Sideswipe and Blurr before the Decepticons find out!"


	6. Captured

Sideswipe ran. Blurr would betray him. He realized that now. His carrier instincts were screaming at him to protect his Sparkling! He was immune to the sound of running footsteps behind him. Before long, Blurr tackled Sideswipe and they tumbled before Blurr ensured he was on the bottom. Both were panting heavily.

"Sideswipe please..." Blurr looked up at his lover, fear in his optics.

"No! You want me to get rid of my Sparkling!"

"No, I don't. I will fight Optimus and Red Alert if I have to before that ever happened. This is my child too, Sideswipe. OUR Sparkling. I'm not about to let it go."

Sideswipe burst into tears and arched down to hug Blurr. "Really?" He whispered through his tears.

Blurr reached his hands up and stroked Sideswipe's face, thumbing the tears away. There was a tender smile on his face. "Really, really. We're in this together, Sideswipe. Granted we should have been more careful, but now that we're going to be parents I won't let anything take our child away from us."

Sideswipe reached up and removed his visor, throwing it to the side. Blurr did the same with his helmet and their lips met in a sizzling kiss, glossas twining and erotic moans escaping the two mechs. Before long, both their panels had slid away and Sideswipe was riding Blurr's spike as if his life depended on it. Blurr threw his head back, baring his neck, giving Sideswipe an opportunity to bend down and claim that neck as his own. Glossa gently stroked across an area before denta gently nipped. Blurr grunted at the nips, but otherwise did nothing to stop his lover.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched. The leader of the Decepticons himself was enjoying the show. Two Autobots having a little moment to themselves? How delightful, yes. Megatron had never known Autobots to be so public like this and this show was quite erotic. Sideswipe and Blurr had changed positions twice; once when Blurr had Sideswipe on his hands and knees and pounded into him from behind, and the second with Blurr sitting his aft on his ped heels with Sideswipe facing the same direction and riding the sniper's spike.

The overloads were something amazing. Each time the pair overloaded, they screamed each others' names to the sky, letting all hear who claimed whom. Megatron chuckled softly to him before he stilled as the Autobots began speaking again.

"We have to return soon. Red Alert will have our heads if we don't return. With a Sparkling, Megatron could very well use you as bait."

Sideswipe sighed, "I know, I know. I acted on instinct and I'm sorry." He got to his feet. "But you're right. We need to return before Megatron finds out that I'm carrying."

"Oh I think it's a little late for that."

Blurr was on his feet and snarling, placing himself between Megatron and Sideswipe. Blurr was no match for the Decepticon leader, but with his lover carrying his child, things just got a whole lot more interesting. Megatron soon called for backup and a few of his other Decepticons arrived. Leader-1 linked up with Megatron while Starscream pulled out his sword. Blurr's guns came out blazing and he snarled at Sideswipe to run.

"No! I can't leave you. Please Blurr, please!"

It didn't matter anyway. Sideswipe began running, carrier instincts telling him to leave his beloved sniper knight behind and to protect the Sparkling. Megatron quickly defeated Blurr while Starscream pinned Sideswipe. The two Autobots struggled against their captors and a roar filled the air. Optimus transformed with his team right behind him.

"Let them go, Megatron!" Optimus snarled, fear spiking within every ounce of his frame.

Megatron just laughed. "I don't think so, Prime. I think I'll be keeping these two as my pets! Maybe the Youngling's brat will make a good Decepticon."

Sideswipe snarled. "Leave my Sparkling alone!"

The evil laughter filled the air and just as the Autobots rushed forwards to claim their comrades, Megatron and Starscream teleported away to their base on the moon. Megatron snarled and had the two thrown in separate brigs on opposite sides of the base. He knew the stories. Separating a carrier from his or her mate was never a good idea, but so long as he could convince Sideswipe that Blurr didn't care made it all the more sweet.

"Do what you will with the sniper. I want the carrier alive."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Sideswipe and Blurr were pulled apart and dragged away, Sideswipe screaming for Blurr the entire time.

Sideswipe was thrown into a dark cell and left. The young mech whimpered in the darkness. Everything was more terrifying here. He didn't have Nightbeat to calm him or Blurr to interface with. He was all alone except for his bitlet... his and Blurr's. The carrier burst into tears and curled up into a corner wishing he had never been terrified in the first place. It was because of him that he and Blurr were in this mess. The sobbing continued all through the night and most of the next morning.

Finally, light barely filtered into the room and Megatron stepped in a sadistic smile on his face.

"Where's Blurr?" Sideswipe demanded angrily.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him anymore. He's gone."

At first relief filled the hacker's being. At least he was safe. Unfortunately, Megatron had seen the look and cackled. "I don't mean gone as in released... I mean gone as in offline."

Sideswipe wailed at this news. "No! You murdered my mate! I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunged at the bars but the Decepticon leader just laughed. His pincers clacked above his head in agitation.

"You'd better get it through your thick processor. The Autobots won't be coming for you. Not now, not ever. You are all alone here and your child WILL be mine to do with as I please. Maybe I'll turn it into a pet. Or maybe I'll train it to be a Decepticon, but... I will let you and your child live for a price."

Sideswipe whimpered. He didn't like where this was going.

Megatron's evil smile proved it. "In order to survive, you must bond with me."


	7. Choice

Sideswipe had been given one Earth week to decide. Already one day had passed since that horrible choice. Live and be Megatron's slave or die and be with Blurr? Sideswipe's mind was already made. He chose Blurr and always would. It was another two days before Sideswipe saw anyone again aside from daily feedings. It was Starscream.

"What do you want?" Sideswipe snarled viciously.

"I might be many things, but even I know that this is horribly wrong." Starscream hesitated. "Blurr's alive. Megatron is trying to use his "death" against you to make you think that all hope is lost."

"Why should I believe you? You're a Decepticon."

Starscream gave a saddened smile. "Because I, too, had once been a carrier. My daughter, Nightfire, never came to be. She didn't survive the separation due to all the pain Megatron put me through."

"Who was the Sire?"

"Who else? When he found out what he did he vowed to never hurt a Sparkling again and he won't, but I was so damaged by it that I am incapable of having Sparklings again... or so says Demolisher. He's no medic, but he's better at it than the rest of us."

Sideswipe turned away, "So why are you here?"

Starscream had to ponder that. Why WAS he here? After a few moments he answered Sideswipe's question. "To free you. The only thing I ask of you and Blurr is to take me with you... unconsciously so I don't know where to find the base. If Megatron recaptures me I want to have that as my only defense."

Sideswipe nodded and Starscream moved to open the bars. The alarms went off and Starscream grabbed Sideswipe's hand, fleeing to the other side of the base. Demolisher and Megatron stood in their way. Swindle appeared out of nowhere and linked up with Starscream while the Mini-Cons of the Star Saber banded together and went to Sideswipe. The pair fought their way through to Blurr who was a little worse for wear. Seeing Sideswipe he launched at the bars, their fingers twining through the bars.

"You're alright!" Blurr moved his hand to stroke Sideswipe's hand who purred and pressed into the touch. Before long Starscream had the cell door opened and the three made their escape.

"STOP THEM!" Megatron roared angrily.

Starscream turned to Blurr and instructed him to knock him out, though not before telling him how to operate the bridge. Before they teleported away, Blurr shot the controls up so it would take the Decepticons awhile to find them. Starscream hung limp between Blurr and Sideswipe. Blurr looked down at Swindle.

"Find Optimus!"

The little Mini-Con transformed and shot off. He needed to find a way to contact the Autobots and report the situation. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. In the sky was Laserbeak, one of the Autobot Mini-Cons. Swindle transformed and shot at the Autobot, ensuring he missed. Laserbeak came down, attempting to peck him, but Swindle darted away, leading Laserbeak on a merry chase until the bird Min-Con froze at a familiar voice.

"LASERBEAK! Contact Optimus!"

Back at base, the Autobots were trying to come up with a plan. Rad spoke up. "Optimus. Laserbeak is reporting in."

"Optimus here. Go ahead, Laserbeak."

Swindle chattered and Sparkplug responded to Optimus. "Autobots! Transform and roll out. Get them back here now!"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. We need to get to their position before the 'Cons manage to fix their bridge."

Heading to their warp gate, Optimus and his team transported to Sideswipe's and Blurr's location. Before long they were all back at base and Jetfire wasn't happy.

"We need to lock, Starscream up!"

"He freed Sideswipe and myself and told us to knock him out! If not for him we wouldn't be here right now!"

"He's a Decepticon! He'll do anything to get the information for Megatron."

"He said he was a carrier. Lost his Sparkling because of Megatron's wrath... and Megatron had been the Sire."

That surprised everyone, but Jetfire only laughed. "Right. Just some convenient story to make you fall for it."

"He also said he had damage to ensure he couldn't carry again."

Red Alert stepped forward and scanned the unconscious Decepticon. After a few minutes the scanner beeped.

"Starscream told the truth. He does have a damaged gestantional chamber, but nothing I can't fix. And he did have a Sparkling. It was a long time ago, but there is evidence of that here."

Optimus nodded. "Lets get back to base and Red Alert can fix him up. Then we'll decide what to do with him."

Jetfire complained the entire time and Optimus all but snapped at Jetfire. "I already stripped you of your rank, Jetfire. I only let you stay because I cannot afford to lose any warriors at the moment. As it is with Sideswipe down for the count due to his condition I need as many able bodied warriors as possible. So either be quiet and accept my decision or I am placing you in the brig... your choice."

Jetfire chose the right choice by falling silent, though he still threw daggers at the unconscious Starscream. He did not trust the Decepticon Seeker one little bit.


	8. A Turn For the Naughty

Red Alert had repaired Starscream and was shown to a set of quarters where he could stay for the time being. The Seeker had been completely surprised when he found that his gestational chamber had been fixed. He had always been told it was impossible and had learned to live with it. Red Alert had been a wonderful mech to wake up to. His handsome face... wait... WHAT?! Why was he thinking of a GROUNDER of all mechs? Starscream shook his head and shook the image away from his processor. He did not need to think about that.

Sideswipe had been released by Red Alert after the check-up. The Sparkling was still healthy. The medic ordered Blurr to frag the Pit out of Sideswipe to ensure the Sparkling was strong. The sniper had been all to happy to follow through with this medical order. Any chance to frag his lover was something he would gladly accommodate. It actually led to some... embarrassing moments.

It started several days after they returned. Blurr had pulled Sideswipe into a storage room and pressed his chest and stomachplatings against the wall, spike pressing against the hacker's port panel. He growled lowly. "Open for me."

Sideswipe keened and did so without hesitation. He keened as Blurr's endowed spike thrust into him without pause. Strong arms wrapped around the moderately blue hued mech's stomachplating to hold him in place. And the sound he made were absolutely DIVINE. Blurr pressed his lips against Sideswipe's neck cabling and teased it with his glossa. One hand freed itself and began skittering across his lover's body. Sideswipe squirmed against his lover as the pleasure mounted higher and higher.

"Bl--AH-urr!" Sideswipe cried out, face pressing against the wall as that wonderful, big spike thrust into him. Their hips grinding together was erotic as was Blurr's interface array grinding against Sideswipe's aft. "Ooooooo... yes! Right there, more.... FASTER!"

Blurr chuckled and began to literally pound into Sideswipe then, hitting the farthest sensor nodes over and over again. Sideswipe's fingers gripped the wall, crying out as overload crashed over him. Blurr's hot transfluid flooded the hacker's port which the Sparkling quickly snatched up for nourishment and strength. The young Autobot sagged against the wall, drained.

"Mmmm.... I love you, Blurr."

"I love you, too, Sideswipe. Primus you're gorgeous when you're writhing like that."

Sideswipe smiled and leaned back against his lover. "Do you think you could command me in berth? I-I always liked it when you ordered me around. I was always happy to do something for you, more so than the others."

This brought a chuckle from the sniper. "Someone has a kink then, do they? Very well. I shall accommodate for you tonight."

"You won't be accommodating anything if the two of you continue getting caught in very compromising positions."

Blurr glanced over his shoulder to see Hoist. He flashed the Autobot a smile. "Oh but Red Alert said to frag him senseless. He all but said if the need arises to accommodate. It just happened to be a storage room this time."

Hoist snorted. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You get a kick out of being caught."

Blurr frowned. "The first time we didn't get caught and the second time you, Optimus, and Scavenger walked into my room uninvited. This is the second time we've lived dangerously."

Hoist's eyebrows shot up. "You mean to tell me that Megatron watched you frag your lover? Primus, Blurr, what a stupid thing to do!"

Blurr shrugged. "Done and over with now. Not like we can change the past."

Hoist shook his head. "Just don't be so slagging stupid next time!"

Blurr shrugged once more and pulled Sideswipe with him. The hacker was so dazed he hadn't even really noticed Hoist standing there. He just gave a dreamy smile and waved at the upgraded Smokescreen. It didn't take long for word to reach Optimus of their little tryst. He stared down at the two mechs before him, covered in lubricants and transfluid as well as each others' paint. It was comical to see Sideswipe squirming under his leader's gaze. Since when had Sideswipe been into getting caught? Then it dawned on him. The moment Blurr took Sideswipe's seal, the younger mech had wanted anything and everything from his lover. The Prime sighed.

"What am I going to do with you two? First you go AWOL, then you Spark Sideswipe up, then you frag and get caught by the Decepticons, and now upon your return get caught red servoed by Hoist looking for some supplies for a project he's working on. If I have to I'll make a regulation stating that neither of you will be allowed to publicly frag."

Blurr and Sideswipe stood there silently. All the while, Sideswipe's insides burned with desire and need. A needy whine escaped his vocals and Blurr snatched his hand and excused them. Optimus watched the space where the two Autobots had been, confused.

::Red Alert?::

::Yes, sir?::

::What just happened?::

::Ahh... can you be more specific, Optimus?::

::Sideswipe and Blurr.::

::Ah. Yes, since Sideswipe is carrying he's going to be hornier than normal, sorry about the blase remark, and as such, Blurr has to interface with Sideswipe regularly until the Sparkling's cocoon and protoform is complete. Hoist did tell me of his catching them in the storage room so I suggest making a temporary regulation allowing the two of them to get off being punished for the time being... at least for this. Sideswipe's carrier protocols are basically dictating him at the moment and there isn't really anything we can do. I mean we can throw them in the brig, but all they would do would be interfacing there when the need arose.::

::A bit more information than I would have liked, but I will let the others know to disregard their behavior for the time being. Thank you, Red Alert.::

::You're welcome, Optimus. Oh, wait.::

::Red?::

::Keep Jetfire away from them would you? I'm sure he's bound to find some way of punishing them despite their drive call right now.::

::Understood, thank you. Optimus out.::

This behavior continued many times over the next two weeks. Optimus had ordered the children to stay away for the time being until things settled down. Carlos was being immature about Cybertronian ways. While Rad didn't particularly care for it he agreed with Alexis that it was normal for couples to do such things and that it was the Cybertronian customs. While their base was on Earth, it was still of Cybertronian origins and therefore the only safe haven to truly continue with their customs. Thankfully High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock kept their human partners busy and distracted. Billy and Fred hung out with their new friends, trying to ask what was going on. In the end Alexis told them that they REALLY didn't want to know.

"You gotta tell us now!" Billy said excitedly.

"Uh-uh. It's a custom of theirs and I want to respect their privacy." She pondered and then went on. "If you wanted some private time would you want someone walking in on you or knowing your business?"

"Depends on what kind of private time."

Alexis shot him a dark look. "The adult kind."

He was clueless for a moment before comprehension flashed across his face. "Oh, ewww! I did not need to know that."

"Hey you asked so you suffer the consequences."

Billy sighed and nodded. He did ask for it.

Near the end of the third week, Blurr's and Sideswipe's drives were finally winding down. The urge wasn't as needy, but it was still there. Red Alert advised that the temporary regulation stay in place until the drive completely stopped.

One morning, Blurr had his aft sitting on his pedes with Sideswipe riding his spike. They were in the monitor room, both having been given that duty for the time being. Jetfire walked in and stopped. He raged. "You're suppose to be on duty!"

Blurr grunted. "We are. Red Alert's and Optimus' orders. You have a problem you take it up with them." He thrust into his lover who moaned with need and rubbed against his sniper.

Jetfire curled a lip and grabbed Sideswipe by his arm and yanked him to his feet. He screamed in pain as the hand around his arm constricted and Blurr's spike was forcefully wrenched from his port. Blurr moaned in pain and keeled over. Sideswipe fought Jetfire. "Let me go you monster!"

"You are going into the brig until further notice."

Sideswipe gave a whine as the burning sensation flared up again. He dragged his feet into the ground, but Jetfire was stronger. "Out of the way, 'Con."

Starscream stared. "What are you doing? He's a carrier. Let him go!"

"He shouldn't have been so stupid in the first place. Comettor, stop Swindle."

The Mini-Con chittered angrily and Swindle ran for help. "Comettor!"

The Mini-Con crossed his arms and turned his back on his partner. He had basically just given Jetfire an ultimatum. Either accept Sideswipe's and Blurr's new relationship or they were no longer partners. Jetfire snorted and dragged Sideswipe into the brig and pushed him in. Sideswipe curled to the floor, fingers jabbing into his port and rocking hard. Moments later Optimus stomped in, dragging Jetfire along. The Seeker was complaining, but Optimus ignored his second in command.

"I've given you chance after chance. Maybe some time in the brig will help you clear your processor."

He threw the Seeker into an empty cell and unlocked Sideswipe's cell. "Blurr's in the rec. room. I cleared it out for you."

The hacker shot off. When he got there he saw that Blurr's legs were spread slightly, spike out and pressurized. Sideswipe vaulted onto Blurr's lap, port sinking down on the erect spike. He moaned his need and desire as he rocked against his lover, hands gripping Blurr's shoulders. The sniper gripped Sideswipe's hips as their pleasure built back up. Lips met lips and glossas danced a dance of passion and lust. Sideswipe wasn't yet showing, but all the transfluid that Blurr contributed would ensure a very strong Sparkling. Red Alert had assured them that the Sparkling was still there. Once the drive was complete then everything would be set for the protoform and cocoon.

"BLURR!" Sideswipe roared as he felt his mate's transfluid. Their bodies crushed together as their chassis cooled off from their latest tryst.

"Shower next after we recharge and refuel?"

"Oh yes... my port is quivering with that idea."

Blurr chuckled and kissed his lover tenderly. "Then let us clean up here and return to our quarters. Optimus only gave us a little time. Swindle had found Longarm who in turn got Red Alert to alert Optimus."

"Jetfire's jealous."

"He is. He's always wanted a mate and Sparklings. Seeing us happy hit a sour note. We have allies so we don't have to worry for now."

Sideswipe purred and claimed a kiss from his mate before they retreated to their temporary shared quarters.


	9. Showing

Sideswipe was excited the morning he first saw the slight bump. Blurr was still in recharge, but Sideswipe made excitement _very_ clear. Blurr awoke with a start, rifle at the ready, but he only saw Sideswipe. Moaning he glanced at his internal chronometer and moaned.

"Sideswipe it's only 4:18 AM. Come back to berth."

"Blurr look!"

The sniper sighed and dragged himself off their berth and shuffled over. At first he couldn't see what Sideswipe was on about, but as the minutes ticked by he began to notice that Sideswipe was standing sideways with his head towards the mirror. It was then his optics dropped considerably to the slight bump in his mate's stomachplating. A growl escaped the sniper and he pulled the hacker to him. Another squeal escaped the younger mech as he pressed into his mate.

"Our little one is starting to make its protoform."

:: _Red Alert?_ ::

:: _Blurr? It's 4:27 AM. Why did you wake me? Is something the matter?_ ::

:: _Just thought our family physician should know that a certain someone is finally starting to show._ ::

:: _Blurr this is wonderful news! I'm on my way over._ ::

The comm. went silent as Red Alert hurried to Blurr's and Sideswipe's quarters. He immediately entered and got right to scanning the carrier who was proudly beaming and grinning excitedly. After a few moments, Red Alert grinned in response.

"A healthy protoform is being constructed and the cocoon is forming nicely. It should be a few more months before you're ready to deliver the cocoons."

Sideswipe was excited. He pressed against his mate lovingly. Despite everything he was old fashioned and traditional. Granted he and Blurr had not courted, but for this they would wait properly... at least that's what Sideswipe thought. Sometimes he wondered if Blurr ever wanted to bond with him. True, they loved each other, but was it really enough? Sideswipe was so in love with Blurr that he wanted to be with his mate for all time, even after they passed into the Well.

Not being able to get back to sleep, the happy couple left their quarters, chatting with Red Alert. Optimus was in the monitor room and stepped out upon hearing their voices.

"Something the matter?"

Sideswipe shook his head. "No. Just starting to finally show. I'm excited."

Optimus chuckled. "For what started off as an accident turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened to us. I look forward to the day your Sparkling is born, Sideswipe."

"Thank you, sir! I'm sorry we have been afts before now."

There was another chuckle. "Don't worry about it. Sometimes we cannot control our heat cycles. Or even lust. You two just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Red Alert took them to the med-bay to prepare supplements that would help the Sparkling grow. "Drink this with every fueling. Your fueling has been doubled, Sideswipe, to accommodate the Sparkling's health. If Jetfire gives you _any_ problems then you come straight to me. I'll handle him."

With that, the happy pair made their way back to their quarters before they had to start their day officially.

"Blurr?"

"Yes?"

"Frag me."

The sniper grinned, "With pleasure. How do you want it?"

The young mech grinned in response. "Against the wall.... and you pounding hard into me?"

"Against the wall facing each other or against the wall same direction?"

"Same direction."

That was all Blurr needed. He pushed Sideswipe to the wall, spike slamming into Sideswipe's sudden open port. The nanites needed to build the protoform would not be needed much longer, but the transfluid would provide energy to the Sparkling for strength. Claw marks scrapped down the wall as Sideswipe scrabbled for a hold. He threw back his head as denta began nipping at his neck cabling.

"Blurr... PLEASE!" Sideswipe begged wantonly. Said mech chuckled and began to pound into his mate, lovingly and happily.

Meanwhile, Starscream entered the med-bay to find a very wide awake Red Alert.

"What's the smile for?"

"Sideswipe's showing. It will still be another couple of months before the cocoons come into the world, but they're happy. Primus they are one happy couple."

Starscream gave a sad smile and turned away. "I was going to get something to help me back to sleep, but I don't want to be a bother."

"No, don't worry about it. Here."

Red Alert grabbed the syringe and headed over to Starscream. He tripped due to his excitement and the item clattered to the floor. Both Seeker and medic bent down to grab it at the same time and their hands brushed against each other. Both hands jerked away. Starscream backed up and turned to flee the med-bay. Confusion crawled across Red Alert's face. Why had Starscream run? Granted their hands touched, but he had been acting a little strange since he woke the Seeker up after repairing his gestational chamber and the other injuries he had received while with the Decepticons.

Starscream made a beeline for his quarters and slammed the door behind him, sliding down and panting. He was sure that Optimus had seen that little freak out. After all, the med-bay was monitored as well for safety reasons. The Seeker buried his face in his hands and let out a shuddering breath. No way could he look at Red Alert the same way again. He was probably sure he was going to piss someone off.

:: _Red Alert? What just happened?_ ::

:: _I don't know Optimus. Starscream came in here to help with the nightmares and I dropped the syringe because of my excitement over Blurr and Sideswipe. Our hands accidentally brushed, but I didn't think that was a problem... Optimus?_ ::

:: _Thank you, Red Alert. Sorry to have bothered you._ ::

So Starscream had a little crush on Red Alert did he? Optimus knew the signs well enough after having walked in on Blurr and Sideswipe on numerous occasions. The energy would spike tremendously when two mecha were together that was either a one sided lust/love or mutual lust/love. For the moment it seemed very one sided for Starscream. If only there was a way to show Red Alert that he had a secret admirer.

The screams filtered through the base and Optimus sighed. He really had to do something about getting soundproofing. He watched the screens with interest as Hot Shot stormed through the base and to Blurr's and Sideswipe's quarters. The Prime smirked as the hotheaded Autobot pounded the door and snarled at them. It didn't matter though, everyone was now sufficiently awake due to the little... session that the couple had just enjoyed. Frag the idea of the pair interfacing on a daily basis was so strong that Optimus sometimes self-serviced to the thought of it.


	10. False Alarm or Not

With each passing day, Sideswipe's stomachplating bulged out more and more. Blurr and Sideswipe still interfaced regularly, but their drives had settled enough that they could wait until their quarters to do anything about it. Carlos was amazed.

"Holy frijoles! Sideswipe, dude, you're HUGE!"

Rad was in awe as well. Sideswipe actually managed to look good as a carrier. And on top of that, his carrier protocols actually negated his natural clumsiness. Sideswipe was definitely suited for the life of parent. He was glowing and very proud of the life he was about to deliver. There had been several false alarms on the delivery of the cocoons. A nest had been made several weeks prior as the days wore on, and while Sideswipe looked good as a carrier, his mood soured. He lashed out at everyone, snapped, cried, and was all sorts of emotional. This confused the boys, but Alexis had understood immediately, having witnessed this kind of behavior herself from classes at school as well as seeing pregnant woman up close and personal.

"What is going on?" Carlos asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"He's just emotional, Carlos. He'll be fine. Blurr's got it well in hand and Sideswipe should be back to normal soon." The teenage girl responded evenly.

Red Alert had ordered Blurr to spend time with Sideswipe whenever the young mech was in a deep emotional period. The sniper gladly did so, usually ending up fragging his mate senseless. Though deep down he had noticed a severe change in Sideswipe as time wore on and the cocoon delivery date came closer and closer.

"Sideswipe... what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

Sideswipe shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm just thinking."

"Pretty deep subject then. Please, Sideswipe. I love you and I want to be with you."

"No you don't. At least not in the way I want."

"And what is it you want?"

Sideswipe proceeded to ignore Blurr then, staring at a wall blankly and leaving the sniper even more confused than when the conversation started. Unfortunately, this happened several times for many days. Blurr did not know what to make of Sideswipe's behavior and it took Optimus and Red Alert to say something to let the sniper know that he wasn't the only one.

"What are you doing to him?"

"I'm providing for the Sparkling and then cuddling with him afterwards, or beforehand or just cuddling period. I remembered his Sparkday and got him a datapad of a story he liked. He seemed to enjoy it, but now..." The words died away from the sniper's lips.

The story didn't interest Sideswipe, the frags weren't doing much anymore except for providing for their Sparkling, and it had everyone worried. He had been so excited at the beginning of the carry but now it seemed like the life had been sucked out of the room and left everything cold and clammy. Even Jetfire noticed a difference and had tried to talk to Sideswipe.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I put you through, but what happened to the bright young mech that we all know and love?"

Sideswipe shrugged and turned his back on the Autobot Seeker. Definitely worrisome.

Starscream, on the other hand, made his way to the med-bay to speak with Red Alert. The medic looked up from the report he was writing, surprised. "Is something the matter, Starscream? Do you need any help?"

Starscream shook his head. "No... just..." Oh frag it all. He had no idea how he was going to go about doing this. Swindle had all but locked Starscream out of their quarters, refusing to let the Seeker back in until he sorted things out with the Autobot medic. Red Alert got to his feet and walked proudly over to Starscream. Everything about the medic screamed strong, intelligent, gentle, BEAUTIFUL. The medic's left hand had long since been replaced with a prosthetic medical instrument.

"Starscream you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

The former Decepticon just nodded, but kept his optics cast to the floor. Finally, he gathered his courage and took a step forward towards the blue Autobot medic who stilled and tried to step backwards except for the hand that Starscream used to grab his arm. Red Alert stared down at the Seeker. Starscream was shorter, but only by a few inches to a foot. Vents worked overtime to try and cool the rapidly heating frame and glossa licked lips in an effort to wet them again. Surprise flared through the medic when lips met lips in a surprisingly tender and gentle kiss.

Starscream broke off, a look of hurt on his face. He turned and started to make his way to the med-bay doors when Red Alert moved with the speed of a medic trying to save a patient. A surprised squeak filled the air and Red Alert pulled Starscream into his office and pushed him against the wall, kissing him as he did so. Reaching up, the medic removed the helmet surrounding his head and dropping it to the floor with a loud THUNK. Beautiful vermillion optics stared down into wide, fearful golden optics before another kiss was taken by the ambulance.

Arms wrapped around each other and Starscream found one leg being hiked up over the Autobot's hip and a pressure against his port panel. The Seeker threw his head back as his panel opened and a smooth thrust ensured the complete sheathing of Red Alert's spike. Hands gripped the strong medical shoulders as Red Alert began rocking and thrusting into the Seeker. Their interface arrays ground and rubbed against each other as the pleasure spiked rapidly.

"I-I feel for you when I woke to your face." Starscream admitted softly.

"So you had been afraid of rejection? Starscream, I don't reject my lovers... in fact... you are my first."

Starscream's optics widened. "Your first? B-But..."

"I self-serviced my spike, but that was all I did. I admit, I found you quite attractive in return."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and glossas met and danced together as Red Alert moved Starscream to his desk and laid him over it. Hands braced on either side of the Seeker's head as the thrusts increased in speed and need. Mouths didn't come apart for some time before Starscream threw back his head and roared his overload. It took him a few moments before he realized that Red Alert had pierced his gestational chamber.

"Red..." He whispered fearfully.

"What is it Starscream?"

"You... I.... you pierced my gestation chamber. You know I'll most likely carry after this... don't you?"

Red Alert held Starscream close. "You didn't deserve to lose your daughter. I wonder what you'll look like carrying."

A comm. filled the air. ::Red Alert. Sideswipe's going into labor.::

::Blurr I'll have to guide you from here. I can't move right now.::

::Is something the matter?::

::No... just the fact that... I let myself go during an interface.::

Jetfire's snort came over the comm. ::You pierced Starscream's gestational chamber didn't you?::

Several bouts of laughter filled the comm. including a pain filled one from Sideswipe. ::You all knew... didn't you?::

::Red. You both were dancing around each other, but that's not the point.::

::No. Blurr go to Sideswipe's port and prepare to deliver the cocoon. If Sideswipe's demeanor changes please let me know. Hopefully nothing happens and I can get there soon.::

::Understood.::

Blurr braced himself as Sideswipe screamed in pain, bearing down. The cocoon was rather big for one his size.

::Each contraction you feel, Sideswipe, bear down. It will be painful, but the sooner you deliver the sooner you can curl up and cuddle.::

A contraction hit and Sideswipe pushed, protesting loudly and cursing Blurr with every curse he could think of whether Cybertronian or Earthian. The process was several, long grueling hours. Red Alert had managed to disengage from Starscream, clean up, and make it to Blurr's and Sideswipe's quarters. He kept his optics on the young mech's vitals. Sideswipe had always been a weak spark due to being half of one spark. His brother, Sunstreaker, was alive, but the twins had been separated early on in the war and no one knew where the other warrior mech was. Without him, Sideswipe was probably a whole lot moodier than he normally was, despite his friendly and social nature.

Finally, after fourteen hours of labor, Sideswipe delivered the cocoon, twins. With that finished, the young mech curled up around his soon to be offspring, humming contentedly. Blurr knelt by the nest, chestplating puffed out in pride. Despite everything, he was going to be a parent!


	11. Argument

Sideswipe's mood never got better. In fact it only got worse and Blurr was finally forced to confront Sideswipe about it.

"Sideswipe. Answer me. What has gotten into you?!"

"Like you care! You never once cared about me for anything more than to have me carry or to shower me with praise for as long as I was carrying!"

"That's not true and you know it! I provided for you, and fragged you senseless because we BOTH wanted it! I even got you your favorite story when your Sparkday arrived. You seemed to have enjoyed it then, but now it's like a constant reminder that I fragged up somewhere. PLEASE tell me so I can fix it!"

"You don't care! JUST GET OUT! I don't want you anywhere near my Sparkling! They're MINE! I'll raise them on my own!"

Blurr opened his mouth to argue back, but Sideswipe was pushing the sniper out the door. Confusion crossed the mech's face as he stared at a closed door. Finally, anger drove him to turn smartly on his heel and stomp away. Why was Sideswipe acting like this? Blurr had done nothing except to care for the younger mech. Red Alert said the only thing he could think of was the carrying. As he still held the sparks within his chestplating, the emotions were running high. It still didn't explain why Sideswipe would push Blurr away.

For several days, Sideswipe sulked in his room, only leaving to grab energon before heading back into his now solitary quarters. Blurr had taken to recharging in the med-bay, but sleep avoided him like the plague. He missed Sideswipe's touch, warmth, and smiling face. Blurr felt like a part of his spark was breaking. He wanted to be with the mech he loved. He did love Sideswipe fraggit all!

Weeks passed and it came closer and closer to the Sparking day of the twins. Blurr tried again.

"Sideswipe. Please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU JUST WANT MY SPARKLINGS FOR YOURSELF!"

"No... I don't. I want YOU, Sideswipe. You were all I ever wanted."

Sideswipe snorted. "Yeah, right. You never cared then and you don't care now. I'm sorry that it was you that took my seal."

Blurr stepped backwards as if he had been slapped, angry tears coming to his optics. "Y-You can't seriously mean that?!"

"I do. I hate you, I hate everything about you and I wish you had never rescued me that day on Cybertron."

Now Blurr wasn't much for emotion, but this hit his spark just right and shattered it into a million pieces. Blurr turned on his heel and ran, sobbing. Sideswipe never loved him? Now who was leading who on?! In his distressed state, Blurr threw Incinerator hard against the wall, causing the Mini-Con to slump down to the ground, still. Blurr left the base and transformed, driving hard and fast away from the Autobots. Nightbeat screamed for help, begging for someone to help Incinerator. Red Alert was first there.

"Blurr wouldn't do this. He cares too much about Incinerator."

Jetfire shook his head, "Alexis, I was on monitor duty. Blurr threw him against the wall, but the way he was acting suggested that he was crying."

"Dude. Blurr doesn't cry! He's like... a super solider man!"

"Carlos, nothing usually gets to Blurr except for one being."

"Who?"

It was Scavenger who spoke, "The one that started all this mess in the first place. The one who decided it was a good idea to be late for shift and then not show up at all. I get the feeling that Sideswipe said something that badly wounded Blurr. He's been getting moodier and moodier and getting more and more angry where Blurr was concerned. I don't know what happened, but Blurr's never been one to show his emotion. I feel like we're missing something though."

Alexis waved. "Hello! They're in love. Sideswipe's the romantic sort. Since when has Blurr ever done anything romantic?"

"They've been courting for a long time now... okay a few months, but what is it that Sideswipe wants?"

"It's the same thing that I want one day."

When Alexis told them what she wanted, it gave Red Alert and Optimus an idea. Though they needed to get the two mechs in question in the same room together. The arguments had left Blurr severely shaken. Nothing had ever gotten to him before and Sideswipe was the only mech to have succeeded... twice. Was Sideswipe a good thing or a bad thing for Blurr? They needed to find the sniper to find out.


	12. Alone

Blurr had been brought back to the base, but promptly avoided Sideswipe. The day came for the young mech's Sparklings to come into the world and he was confused as to where Blurr was.

"He should be here. They're his Sparklings too."

Red Alert shot Sideswipe a disdained look. Why was Sideswipe showing compassion and caring now after all that he had done? "He won't be joining us. You made it perfectly clear that he wasn't wanted."

Fear clutched Sideswipe's spark. "No. Bring him, please!"

"He's on a training retreat and won't be back for several more months. I'm sorry, but this is something that you have to deal with on your own... possibly forever."

The process wasn't long. The cocoon shook and revealed two femmes within silken threads of their protective cocoon. The eldest femme, a gorgeous midnight blue with red and silver highlights, was the first to open her optics. They were a startling sea-green coloring to which Sideswipe named her Sea Foam. Her sister, a pretty yellow femme with blue highlights, was named Sunlight, for her sunny yellow paint.

For two long months, Blurr was away on the retreat. And in that amount of time, Sea Foam and Sunlight grew bigger. Already the twins were learning to walk and their first word was cara for carrier. Starscream had recently shown sides of carrying and Red Alert was proud to be the creator. It wasn't long before the two were preparing for a ceremony. Blurr and Sideswipe were both invited. Blurr had only managed to stay long enough to congratulate the newly bonded pair before hightailing it out of there. Sideswipe never did get the chance to speak with Blurr, to find out what exactly he had done wrong.

"Cara? Where tor?"

"Your creator... he's busy."

It was enough for the twins. Their speech slowly improved and their movements got better and better. Sideswipe adored the cute little twins, no matter what had happened to produce them. Sideswipe had been through so much with Blurr that he wondered if he could even salvage anything now. All he remembered was severely hurt Blurr's feelings. The memory recall brought up and showed just what EXACTLY was said. It made the hacker's tanks churn in disgust. He had been selfish and pushed the one mech he had ever loved away.

The sniper had been away from the base a lot, training in secret. He had been given an extended leave of absence by Red Alert which was sanctioned and granted by Optimus. Jetfire had regained his rank back and was treating the others a lot better than before. Blurr remembered seeing the twins. All he got was that one was Sea Foam and the other Sunlight. He didn't stick around to meet his creations, didn't stop to listen to Sideswipe. The sniper was respecting his former lover's wishes and staying far away from them. When a battle was called, Blurr would help, but aside from that he stayed far from the Autobots.

Incinerator had recovered and joined Blurr for the training. A dark cloud had settled over the Autobots as they watched the pain and depression tear two of their beloved friends apart. And of course the twins were not fairing any better. They knew their carrier didn't feel well and so they took a turn for the worst. No one knew what to do. They were falling apart and the Decepticons were slowly getting the upper hand. Even Optimus' and Jetfire's combining didn't seem to be having the same effect anymore. Everyone seemed sluggish and slow despite routine maintenance and check-ups.

The dark cloud only got worse. Sideswipe had tried to corner Blurr on several occasions when he came onto the base to report to Optimus. Every time ended in failure and left Sideswipe feeling more and more depressed and furious at himself. He remembered the passion he had when Blurr first took his seal. It had been the most wonderful feeling ever. However, for the sake of his Sparklings, Sideswipe did everything in his power to do better by them. Things continued to take a turn for the worst when Starscream lost one of the three Sparklings. After that Jetfire and Comettor fell in battle and Red Alert and Hoist were unable to save them.

The list went on and on and no matter what anyone did the end result was always the same. Sideswipe would end up very much alone for the rest of his life. He had pushed the love of his life away and now there was no getting him back. Sideswipe had taken to sitting outside at the spot where he and Blurr had first made love, the night the sniper took the hacker's seals. He took Sea Foam and Sunlight there every chance he got. The two infant femmes enjoyed watching the stars and their carrier explaining each start to them and the story behind the important ones. It was here that Sideswipe decided that it was time to move on with his life and to stop pining over a mech that he knew would never forgive him. Besides... he had the twins to think about so there was that.


	13. Epilogue

It took two Earth years. TWO YEARS. Blurr finally came out of his sulk and headed back to the base. On his way he stopped and had to backtrack to see what he had seen. There, sitting in the place where their first night of passion took place, was Sideswipe. On either knee sat two Younglings, staring at the stars with interest. There was a meteor shower tonight and the twins had been so well behaved that they were allowed to see it. Each shooting star caused the two femmes to squeal in delight and happiness. Despite how happy the twins were, Sideswipe was not. He had long since given up on Blurr, but deep down in his spark he knew he would never find a love like that again. Blurr had been the one. Sideswipe had fragged it up so much that he knew that Blurr would never accept him again.

Blurr sighed and stepped forward. "Beautiful night for a meteor shower."

Sideswipe jerked at the voice and flashed the sniper a venomous look. "Yes. The twins wanted to see it so I brought them here."

"May I join you?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "Whatever."

Blurr took a seat close, but far from Sideswipe. They weren't close to touching, but the familiar presence seemed to dull the ache in both their sparks. Neither cared to admit it and nor did they want to. Nightbeat and Incinerator just sat there glumly as their partners continued to ignore each other. Finally, it was Sideswipe who spoke.

"You weren't at their Sparking."

"You made it clear that I wasn't wanted. I was only respecting your decision."

Sideswipe drooped. He knew he deserved that, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. The hacker sighed, trying to work out what to say next. "I was so emotional. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong, but I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Blurr fell silent before speaking. "What's done is done. We've both moved on with our lives. It seems you are much happier now anyway."

The sniper was gauging Sideswipe's reaction. This revelation hit Sideswipe's spark close to him and a surge of anger coursed through the mech, but he bit his gloassa. No way would he give Blurr that satisfaction. It had been two years since Sideswipe's mistake and he wouldn't give in to Blurr's gloating. He had better things to do anyway. He promptly ignored the sniper and pointed to a portion of the sky where Venus hung in the sky.

"Venus is the Roman Goddess of love, the Roman equivalent of Greek's Aphrodite. The Romans liked all things Greek and blatantly stole from them, but their stories are no less interesting in either culture than anywhere else."

Sea Foam giggled. She was the more outgoing one. Her sister, was a bit more shy and timid, but she was fairly social when she wanted to. And she often had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Sideswipe?"

"What?" Came the annoyed response.

"Please tell me what I did wrong to be pushed away. Please."

"As I said... you never cared for me. Now if you'll excuse me." He got to his feet, twins hurrying to keep up with their carrier.

Blurr was on his feet in an instant. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! I've done everything for you. Protected you, gone after you when I was on duty, been there when you needed me. You're the one who said you regretted me taking your seal."

"Yeah, but that's all in the past. What's done is done and we have our own lives to live. There is nothing more for us and we both know it."

They were silent for a moment, sparks beating rapidly. Sea Foam and Sunlight looked between their parents confused. They knew Blurr was their creator, that much they knew. Sideswipe snorted and started to walk on again. It was Blurr's next words that caused everything to still in Sideswipe.

"I guess that means you don't wish to be my bondmate then."

It was the word bondmate that had Sideswipe frozen. He had always wanted to bond with Blurr, but he had always been afraid of rejection. "W-Why do you bring this up? Of course I don't want to be your bondmate."

Blurr stepped forward; slowly, deliberately. "I've seen the way you look at me, remember? Puppy dog optics, following me around like a lost puppy dog, following every command I give as if I were training a dog. But that's the thing... you aren't a dog. You are a fully grown mech capable of so many wondrous things."

The distance closed between them, but Sideswipe refused to turn around. Before long, Blurr's arms were wrapped around Sideswipe's stomachplating. Sea Foam and Sunlight watched curiously. What were their parents doing? For a moment the two just stood, there accepting each others' comfortable presence and familiar frames. Finally, Blurr turned Sideswipe so they were facing together.

"Sideswipe. I am asking you officially and from the bottom of my spark. Will you bond me with? Be with me and at my side forever?"

Sideswipe felt tears sting his optics. Blurr meant it. He really meant it! "I-I..." Came the stammered response.

Blurr let his chestplating slide apart to reveal the navy blue spark within his frame. "I want you, Sideswipe. You are the only one I have ever wanted. I love you!"

Those words shouted to the sky was what drove Sideswipe. He surged forward, lips crashing into Blurr's and their hands skittered across each others' frames. Before long, Sideswipe's silvery blue spark was bared. There seemed to be a hum in the air as the sparks pulled at each other. The stars twinkled above as Sideswipe and Blurr embraced each other and accepted the other into their innermost private thoughts.

Sideswipe never gave up on Blurr, even when he thought that he would be alone forever, he had never given up on the mech he loved. And it turned out that Blurr hadn't been training, at least not in the way everyone thought. Blurr had been out gathering data, on how marriages, love, and everything of that nature worked. Blurr saw that Starsream had had twins, Redscream and Star Alert. It made him smile to see Red Alert and Starscream happy and with children of their own.

Overload ripped through the pair as they fell to the ground, new bond between them. Sideswipe had tears in his optics. This was what he had wanted all along. He had a mate, he had children, he even had a family of his own. Incinerator and Nightbeat rejoiced happily, both finding their love for one another and merging their own sparks for all time. High above in the sky flew Laserbeak, videotaping everything live to the base. Everyone was standing around, grinning as they watched Blurr and Sideswipe reconcile their differences. Alexis pointed.

"THAT was what Sideswipe wanted."

"What is that?"

"The Cybertronian version of marriage. The only way to "divorce" your partner is through death alone. And it usually kills them both."

Carlos stared in awe at the newly "married" couple. Along with Laserbeak, two ghostly figures smiled down on the new family, snuggling and rejoicing in their new life roles. Things were no longer feeling blue.


End file.
